the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobu
'Approval:' 8/9/13 19 feats (1 banked) bori v2.3 'Nobu' Nobu is a ninja who was born in Kumogakure. His father was from Iwagakure, and a member of the Explosion Corps. His mother was mixed with Kumogakure and Sunagakure blood. Nobu, was given away for adoption and lived most of his life in Takigakure. He became a ninja for them, but defected years later. He is one of the few users of the Explosive Release, and is a taijutsu master. 'Appearance and Personality' ''"Live to fight. Fight to protect and fight to destroy." - Nobu's Ninja Way '''Appearance:' Nobu is a tall, dark skinned man with a Kumogakure complexion and hair color, which is dark grey. His eye color is gold. He is commonly seen in black robes of sorts and underneathe those close, he has a nice, muscular body, due to his mastery of taijutsu. He has a long scar going down his right eye, which was caused by a fight with Sejio-ro. Nobu is typically seen with a very Vegeta like smirk on his face. Personality: Nobu has his emotions now well stabilized, and has gained a nicer personality. He can still be cheerful, but is wary to the appearence of new people. Nobu no longer likes to prolong battles, and instead chooses to quickly overpower them, but still gets excited. A lot of Nobu's hatred is gone, replaced with a sense of duty. Nobu also has the ability to love somene. He has a in human resistance to alcohol, and has never been drunk before, and wishes one day to get drunk. Fighting Style: Nobu has a unique fighting style of combining his taijutsu mastery and his Explosive Release. As opposed to most Explosive users, his explosions are made with his chakra, allowing him to make explosions any time. He usually beats the opponent down with his taijutsu and uses Explosions to finish them off. His trademark move is to grab the enemies face when they are tired, and blow their face off. Nobu typically does not look directly in the eyes of the opponents he fights, wary of genjutsu. Themes: Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SiJ-GRwTubo Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHNMlmBg3VI Ultimate Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLwMOfZk7XY Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bY5YevM_-o 'Related Characters' Amaya Hozuki - Nobu respects her after a fight they had proving her strength, and since then Amaya developed romantic feelings for Nobu. Nobu later returned those feelings and has wanted to protect her ever since. Levi Yuki - Though Nobu and Levi have tension between them, Nobu trusts Levi enough to guard his confidential information. Nobu sees him as a powerful ally in Takigakure's destruction. Taro - There has always been tension and animosity between the two. Taro looks down on Nobu and Nobu views him as nothing but a beast, and will eventually be put down. But recently, after Nobu defeats Taro, he has gained some respect for him, as he gave him one of the toughest fight of his life. But Nobu still views Taro as nothing but an evil beast. They will most certainly end up trying to kill one another. Nui Uchiha - Nobu has a great amount of respect and admiration towards Nui, due to her massive strength, and hopes to be friends with her. But recently, Nui has begun to scare him, due to her strength. Strider - Nobu views Strider with more respect and views him as a friend. Nobu hopes he will be a great fight one day. Tiburan Momochi- Nobu and him have had a simple rivalry ever since Mina came into the picture, and since they fought in the wasteland. Nobu respects his strength after he lost, but disproves of his use of summons. Arya Maki - Nobu didnt think much of Arya, but now feels a bit of protectiveness over her as she reveals that she is his sister. Nobu now fights with even more of a purpose. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Earth Style Chakra ' '''Genin 2: Explosive Release ' 'Chunin: Taijutsu Specialist ' 'Jonin: Nuclear Release ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Antimatter Spectre) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (False Human) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 19 Banked feats: 1 Passive 4. Incredible Sense of Smell - The user has an incredible sense of smell. It is so great that the user can track scents, even if they are extremely far away, or covered in other heavy scents, such as smoke or dirt. Explosive Release Jutsu 3. Exploading Palm - The user can make a small explosion in the palm of their hand. Nobu uses this for hand-to-hand combat. (10 CP Regular. 30 CP Supercharged) 5. Landmine Fist - The user throws a punch againts the enemy. Once the fist connects, a large explosion spawns from the fist. The explosion is sent forward to prevent any debris from hitting the user, so only the one recieving the punch is hurt. (20 CP, 40 CP Supercharged)\ Taijutsu Specialist 6. Eight Gates (Gates 1-4) - '''The user has the ability to unlock the first 4 gates that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. (10 CP per turn with a +3 increase of Strength and Speed) '''9. Eight Gates (Gates 5-7) - '''The user has the ability to unlock the gates 5-7 that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. (20 CP per turn with a +5 increase in Strength and Speed) '''12. Eight Gates (Gates 8) - '''The user unlocks the final gate, the 8th gate. This gate floods the user with a power even stronger then the kages, but will kill the user as soon as its over. (User will gain +20 speed and +20 strength for a number of turns, but will die after it is used). '''10. Spectre Wrath - A taijutsu based move. The user creates a gigantic amount of air pressure and forces it forward with a punch, creating a devastating blast that looks like this. When it hits, it creats a devastating concussive explosion, whos power can be felt very far away. (40 CP when not using 7th gate. 10 CP with 40 CP power when using 7th Gate.) 7. Poltergeist - '''A taijutsu based move. The user throws a punch, which causes a grand shockwave. In addition to catching fire, the force is sent forward as a blast that looks like this . (20 CP when not using Gates 4-7. 5 CP when using gates 4-7.) '''11. Haunting Dead - A taijutsu based move. The user can either throw a series of punches which causes a rapid fire burst of shockwaves catching on fire or they can hit an opponent close up, causing them to be hit by the full force of the shockwave inducing punches. The punch is almost instantanous. (40 CP when not using 8 Gates, 10 CP when using) Nuclear Release Jutsu 14. Sigma Jutsu - The user flicks in the direction of the opponent, and a thin line of chakra comes out. This line is controlled by the user, so it can be fired for precise accuracy, and pin point attacks. When the line hits its target, the explosion can range from a couple centimeters, to 15 feet, depending on what the user wants. The opponent is radiated upon being hit. (40 CP, radiation temporarily decreases endurance stat by 12) 15. Delta Jutsu - '''The user releases the radiation they constantly make in their body, accelerating their chakra production, and pumping chakra back into the body. (3 Feat, 100 CP) '''18. Theta Jutsu - The user collects radiation into their hand and hits the opponent with it. The radiation poisons the lungs, heart and stomach, causing the opponent to vomit profusely, have heart problems and serious problems breathing. (20 CP, temporarily decreases speed by -8) Stat Feats 1. Stats (8 SP Points) 2. Stats (8 SP Points) 8. Stats (8 SP Points) 13. Stats (8 SP Points) Equipment *(3) Chakra Conducting Vambraces *(3) Military Rations Pill *(3) Spring Loaded Wrist Blades *(0) The Rock Vest *(0) Shadow Cat - A small, cat made of complete shadow. Its origins are unknown, and it cannot fight. But it can teleport and can transform into a black smoke to move around. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 49000 * Ryo left: 12000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 128' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Saturday' *'Total QP for the week: 8' S-Rank: 1 QP: 4 ' Journey to the Anti-World (4) '''A-Rank: 4 QP: 14 ' The Cursed Base (4) Controller of Man (3) Wrestlemania! XXII (4) Hidden by the Waterfall (3) 'B-Rank: 4 QP: 10 ' Shadows of the Waterfall (4) Cult of the Curse Mark (3) 3v3 in the Village (0) The Attack (3) 'C-Rank: 6 QP: 20 ' Break the Smuggling Ring (3) The Voice (Part 1) (3) Flamboyant (3) Terror in Iwa (3) Roaches, Roaches, Roaches (4) The Trial (4) 'D-Rank: 37 QP: 35 ' A New Warrior (1) New Training (1) Training in the Forest (1) Reasons of Revenge (1) Sparring with Shoichi (1) The Return (1) By the Waterfall (1) Where we left off (1) A stroll (1) Explosions (1) Alone (1) Holla Holla Get Dolla (1) Everyday is Sparring day (1) Recovery (1) Power (1) Traveling Through The Land of Fire (1) The Performer (1) Just a little more... (1) The Gypsy Waltz (1) Confused (1) Proposition (1) Traveling Again (1) Cant Sleep... (0) Meeting of Powers (1) Vermin (1) Out on a trip (0) Catching Up (1) Training (1) Information (1) Some time alone (1) Near Death (1) At a Resort In Iwa (1) Mission Succesful (1) 7/4/13 Interrogations (1) 7/5/13 Fight Nobu Day (1) Standing Guard (1) Actually Relaxing For Once (1) Some Changes (1) 8/6/2013 'Raids: 0 ' '''PVP Fights: 3 QP: 4 Nobu (The Walking Bomb) vs Taro (Malevolant Sound User) (2) Nobu (The Walking Bomb) vs Haiyoku (Shark User) (2) Nobu (The Walking Bomb) vs Haiyoku (0) Other: 4 QP: 4 ''' The World of Nobu (Part 1) (1) The World of Nobu (Part 2) (1) The World of Nobu (Part 3) (1) The World of Nobu (Part 4) (1) '''Overseen Missions: 21 QP: 36 Fire, yeah! (0) I Think Im A Clone Now (0) Turned Against Each Other (2) Where is he?! (2) Nightmares (1) Moderators... (2) Oh, Big Boy (2) Nightman (2) Void (2) Drifter (2) Fusion Reborn (1) Evil Nobu Returns! (1) Goddamit Nappa (2) The Many (Part 1) (2) Its Like Its Made of Paper....Or Raditz... (2) Rebirth of the Mother: Suna Arc (2) A General of the Crimson Lotus (2) The Many (Part 2) (2) Purge (2) Aphrodite (2) Pride (3) 'History and Story' PRE GENIN Nobu was born between a Kumo native and an Iwa native, which gave him the Explosive Release. However, the two were unfit to have a child and left him in the land of the Waterfall. Nobu was taken and raised by a farm family. For many years of his young life, Nobu farmed to help his families living, until Taki-nin came to their door. Recognizing that he was different, they kidnapped him and killed his adoptive parents to shut them up. For many years of his life, he was forced to undergo mental torture and physical training to become another brainwashed secret soldier, like his peers. However, Nobu instead became sadistic and was starting a growing hatred with Takigakure even more. However, he kept his hatred in and continued to work with them. A day came where the soldiers had to prove their abilities. They all had to fight againts Emiri-ro. Many lost and many died, but only one remained standing, Nobu, who at the time, unlocked his explosive release. This made Emiri take him under her wing and train him herself. Using this, Nobu was able to regain a regular personality, and actually realised that not all people of Taki are bad. Emiri then introduced him to Sejio-ro, who told him that he plans to make Taki free from what hes experienced. Nobu was convinced and he joined Sejio's cause, redirecting his hate to Chiari and the higher ups of Taki. Nobu, later in his life, was saved by Minawa Haruo during a mission and since then he has looked up to him. GENIN Upon the death of Minawa Haruo, Emiri-ro called him over. She said that Minawa died, and they want him to figure out why. Nobu goes to the grave of Minawa and meets with Shoichi and Levi, who explain to him what happened. However, Shoichi begins to tell him that all of the Ro family is corrupt, not just their father. Before Nobu can confront them, he recieves a vision of all of Minawa Haruo's memories. Then he sees the dead spirit of Minawa Haruo. They converse and Minawa tells him the truth, and Nobu finds a new purpose. To create his own. Nobu decides he wants to defend the world from Takigakure. After getting to know many people around, and training hard, Nobu improves his abilities. His ally, Shoichi Otomaru, finds that he has located a member of his clan, and will be replacing himself with another named Amaya Hozuki. With the two of them living in the land of fire, they develope a strange relationship. One day, the two of them go for a walk, but they are intercepted by Jenifaru-ro. The two of them fight her, but are quickly defeated. After Jenifaru leaves, Nobu heals himself in a Konoha hospital. Afterwards, Amaya and Nobu have developed and akward but interesting relationship. With Nobu going on several missions, he has gained much more strength and jutsu. He has developed an alliance with Levi Yuki and Taro from Otogakure for assistance in bringing down Chiari-ro. Later on, he was confronted by Taro who wished to test his strength, since Nobu looked up to Minawa Haruo. The two fought in a grand battle, with Nobu ending up the victor. Nobu refrained from killing Taro and left to go treat his wounds. Nobu, feeling confident in his power, applied for the Chunin Exams, and went to sleep. One day, he woke up and found himself in a cavern with his new teammates. Together, they all escaped the cavern and were promoted to Chunin. CHUNIN After Nobu finally finished his Chunin exams, he returned to his home and meditated. It was then that he learned the power to unlock his 8 gates. Nobu with a newfound power, has begun to travel a lot more. He made it to Kumo and ran into Amaya, Kazuki, Ty, and Kaito. Nobu recognised the demon inside of her, and openly challenged her to bring it out. Amaya, furious, succumbed to the demons power and prepared to fight him. Nobu released the 2nd Gate and prepared to defeate Amaya, but the demon decided not to fight, disspearing. Nobu, dissatisfied, left the area. He later encountered Ty Nara, and the two conversed about possibly joining up againts Amaya, as her demon is very dangerous. Nobu says that it wouldnt be hard for him to kill all of them, but decides to himself it was a fight Ty had to do. Nobu one day was visited by his new friend Mentsuyu and Takumi Hyuga, until all of the sudden, he was visited by Emiri-ro. She questioned him as to why he deserts them and he tried to convince her to join his side, but in her confusion she attacked him. They tried to fight her off, but failed. Emiri finally decided to leave and declared that Nobu was an enemy of Takigakure. Nobu then realised he cant defeat them all alone, and that he needed allies. Takumi said that he would be able to arrange that he join the Explosive Corps of Iwagakure for the time being, and Nobu realised this was a golden opportunity. He agreed and Mentsuyu said that he wanted to become a mercenary as well. When Nobu prepared to leave, he was attacked by the clone of Minawa Haruo. The two fought bravely, and finally Minawa left, saying it wont be long before Nobu kills him. Days past, and Nobu moved to Iwagakure. Nobu then took an apprentice, beating him up and then taking him to a hospital. Nobu began to slowly realise that one day, he may inherit Takigakure himself. He travels around a lot still, hoping to bring more people into his resistance. After an argument and thinking, Nobu decided to release Haiyoku as his apprentice, in order to help Haiyoku gain power. Nobu later encountered him and the two fought again, with Nobu being the victor. When Nobu tried to discuss stradegy with Celeste and Levi, he interrupted. Nobu almost killed Haiyoku, but was intercepted by Ken Uchiha and Tiburan. Haiyoku then decided to try and suicide attack Nobu, but Nobu was far too quick and dodged the attack, resulting in Haiyoku's death. Nobu decided that he would no longer hesistate to kill if it was for the greater good. Nobu later become Celeste's boyfriend. They dated for a while, and Nobu began to realise that maybe he would be the one to rule Takigakure. To make sure he wasnt alone in this, he devised a plan to have an 'Honor Guard' to watch his back and make sure he made the right decisions. When he and Celeste met with Amaya to plan, Nobu was revealed that amaya liked him. Celeste and her almost fought, but an enraged Nobu stopped the fight. He later broke up with Celeste. Amaya tried talking about the Honor Guard with him, but she was having trouble controlling her feelings. They later ended up having sex, and Nobu and her started dating. Not too long after, Nobu, Kazuki Itou, Amaya and another named Clais Hotane interscepted a Takigakure caravan, and inside it, it had Shadow Monsters. They fought and killed everything there, and Nobu was given fake information and location of the Shadow Monster headquarters. Nobu went home and later was attacked by Kazuki and two shadow monsters, who was revealed to be a spy for them. Nobu defeated all 3 of them and had Nui Uchiha come and undo the brainwashing done to Kazuki. JOUNIN Upon Nobu's promotion to Jounin he was that much more determined to get his goals under control. He met with a girl named Mina, and got to know her a little bit. Mina started to develop feelings for him, and Nobu was very flattered, but he told her that he wants them to remain friends. Dissapointed, Mina left and Nobu later started making wastelands with his Nuclear Release powers, commonly making that his training grounds. He called Tiburan Momochi, as their rivarly has begun, and the two fought valiantly. However, Tiburan summoned King Kong and Enma to aid him in battle, and Nobu was defeated, but Tiburan was also badly hurt as well. Later Nobu recovered, and was contacted by Nui about the masks, but her hesistant nature made Nobu extremely suspicious. Nobu later abandonned his house for another, but realised he forgot his Shadow Cat. He returned to find his house destroyed by his Mother, Shoko Maki. She introduced herself, and then said that she sees Nobu as a powerful new ally. Later on, Nobu infiltrated the Shadow Monster compound with Nui, Kazuki and Amaya. They fought and destroyed the means to gain more Shadow Monsters, and a Grand Shadow Monster came. They fought him, and before Nobu could deal a killing blow, the Shadow Monster revealed that Nobu is the Son of the Spectre. The Shadow Monster promised him that they would obey him as long as he returns them to his world. He called a Shadow Monster later in front of him, and it revealed to him the circumstances of the Anti-World, and all of the sudden, Shoko Maki came again. Nobu demanded to know what she wanted, and she offered him to make him a Spectre like her, in exchange for destroying Sejio-ro. She shows a bit of her power and then leaves, and Nobu finally agrees that he will go to the Anti-World to be a spectre. Nobu continued to train and he saw Celeste again, but didnt say much to her. Category:Character Category:Takigakure Category:Iwagakure